pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Tra
Tra is a founding member of the PSA. He was the third member to found it and was the third member to be invited. After joining, Tra mysteriously went missing after months and had not been seen until he returned for Christmas. Everyone asked him where he had been, others had no idea who he was. After talking about it he later told them that he had been taken captive by Herbert and had been forced to serve him. After Herbert was asleep, Tra managed to escape the mysterious cage and go back home. Personality Tra is very wild and crazy but tends to be calm. He's very smart and always wears his Bunny Hat. Tra tends to explore a lot in the wilds in hopes to find new puffles to show Paige but hasn't succeeded once. Biography Tra was born in the center of the world. After his parents left his egg because they did not care, Tra soon hatched and didn't know where he was. After awhile a mysterious penguin had found him and took him to his Igloo. Tra had grown up with this penguin, But soon after, He went missing and turns out he was dead after Tra went searching to find him. After his father was found dead, Tra packed his bags to seek out a journey to find whoever did this. Later after days of searching, Tra was nearby Herbert's base who had come out and captured him. After serving him for 2 years, He finally managed to sneak out of Herbert's base and leave. Tra then had to decide if he wanted to return home, or seek out whoever killed his father. Tra had decided to go home since he needed to see the PSA and he missed his friends. Now Tra is a daily agent of the PSA. Quotes *"RAINBOWS!" *"BUNNIES!" *"I'm a little muffin loving guy!" *"IS THAT ICE CREAM!?" *"I'M A UNICORN. FEAR ME HERBERT." *"CALL THE PSA! Wait! Thats me! I mean uh... SOMEONE CALL THE PSA WERE IN TROUBLE! Yeah, Thats right!" Rumors *He sometimes takes his Bunny Hat off to be a Unicorn. *He has blue hair. *He is close friends with Kris. Trivia *His hand item tends to change often from a Donut,to Ice Cream etc. *The Halloween Party 2015 was his first appearance along with the Tra-Bot]] Facts Full Name: Tra Poppy Heathers Group: PSA Favorite Food: Cake Favorite Color: All of them. Favorite Song: Life of the Party - Shawn Mendes Other Favorite Things: Puffles, Hoodies, Wands, Rainbows, Muffins, Donuts. Worst Enemy: Hebert, Protobot, Tusk. Gallery Sprites TrasSprite.png|Tra's Sprite TrasHalloweenSprite.png|Tra's Halloween Party Sprite (He was walking his Ghost Puffle the entire party) TrasWinterPartySprite.png|Tra's Upcoming Winter Party Sprite (He is supposed to walk his Snowman Puffle during this Party) AgentTrasAgentMessageIcon.png|His Spy Phone message icon Playercards TrasHalloweenPlayercard.png|Tra's first playercard (Halloween Party 2015/Space Adventure Party 2015) TraWinterPlayercard.png|Tra's second playercard (Winter Party 2016) (Upcoming) Backgrounds TrasHalloweenGiveaway.png|Tra's Spooktacular Giveaway (Halloween Party 2015/Space Adventure Party 2015) TraWinterDanceGieaway.png|Tra's Winter Dance Giveaway (Winter Party 2015) (Upcoming) Artwork Tra Custom1.png|Tra's Casual Outfit TraBotomg.png|The Corrupted Tra-Bot, Created by Gary to seek out Tra but was later corrupted by Herbert. TraCustommsss.png|One of Tra's outfits TraRainbowCustom.png|Tra wearing his favorite Rainbow Hoodie TrasHalloweenCostume.png|Tra's Halloween Costume (Count Rookie-Bot) TraWinterPartyCustom.png|Tra at the Winter Party (Note: No glasses) Items TrasRabbitHat.png|White Rabbit Hat RainbowCapeClear.png|Rainbow Cape Glasses.png|Black Glasses Ilovemypuffleshirt.png|I Love My Puffle Shirt BunnySlippersArtwork1.png|Bunny Slippers Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:EPF agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Ninjas Category:Males